Akhirnya Mendapatkanmu
by Hikasya
Summary: Yuna adalah murid baru di Konoha High School. Lalu Naruto selalu saja mengganggu dan mendekati Yuna. Tapi, Yuna merasa kesal setiap kali Naruto mendekatinya. Baginya, Naruto adalah hantu yang terus bergentayangan yang selalu mengganggunya setiap kali di sekolah. Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Fic untuk Aghisna Mytology.


**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Saint Seiya Omega © Toei Animation/Bau**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ONE SHOOT**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Yuna**

 **Genre: romance/general**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: AU (Alternate Universe)(kota Konoha)**

 **Note: cerita berbeda dari dua canon anime ini. Fic ini adalah cerita imajinasi yang dibuat author untuk sekedar menghibur tanpa meminta imbalan apapun. Jadi, jika kalian nggak suka dengan cerita ini. Silakan tinggalkan cerita ini sebelum lanjut ke bawah sini. Terima kasih.**

 **Sabtu, 17 Oktober 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic untuk Aghisna Mythology**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AKHIRNYA MENDAPATKANMU**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T READ, DON'T LIKE!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pada suatu hari yang cerah benderang di sekolah yang bernama Konoha High School, tepatnya di kelas 10-B. Semua penghuni kelas tersebut kedatangan seorang murid baru, yang diperkenalkan oleh sang guru. Guru yang berambut putih dan bermasker bernama Hatake Kakashi.

"Baiklah, murid-murid sekalian. Hari ini kelas kita kedatangan murid baru," sahut sang guru sambil berdiri di samping murid baru itu."Ayo, kenalkan dirimu!"

"Baik, sensei."

Murid baru itu mengangguk. Dia adalah seorang gadis berambut kuning kecoklatan. Bermata ungu lavender. Wajahnya cantik. Ia berwajah datar sambil memandangi seluruh kelas itu.

"Perkenalkan namaku Haruka Yuna. Salam kenal. Senang berjumpa dengan kalian semuanya," gadis itu membungkukkan badannya.

"Salam kenal juga!" seru semuanya kecuali beberapa orang.

Lalu gadis yang bernama Yuna itu, menegakkan badannya lagi. Wajahnya tetap datar. Beberapa orang tidak suka melihatnya.

Kakashi memperhatikan pola tingkah murid-muridnya. Mendadak semuanya terdiam dan tidak ada lagi yang ingin bertanya pada Yuna. Sehingga memutuskan Kakashi untuk mengakhiri acara perkenalan ini.

"Hm, sepertinya waktu perkenalan diakhiri sampai di sini saja. Haruka-san, silahkan duduk di tempatmu di sana," kata Kakashi sambil menunjuk tempat duduk Yuna yang berada di dekat jendela.

Yuna memperhatikan tempat duduknya yang ditunjuk oleh Kakashi. Di mana sebelahnya, ada seorang laki-laki berambut raven.

"Baik, sensei," Yuna mengangguk cepat. Kemudian dia langsung berjalan menuju ke tempat duduknya sendiri.

Semua mata memperhatikannya dalam diam. Termasuk laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik yang duduk di belakang Yuna. Semua orang terus memperhatikan Yuna sampai Yuna duduk di bangkunya.

Setelah duduk di bangkunya, Yuna meletakkan tasnya di atas meja. Gadis itu langsung mengeluarkan semua keperluan untuk belajar di jam pelajaran bahasa Jepang hari ini.

Semua orang tetap memperhatikannya. Yuna pun tidak merasa terganggu ataupun tidak merasa diperhatikan. Ia tetap cuek dan bersikap biasa-biasa saja.

Terdengarlah sang guru mulai berkicau untuk menerangkan pelajaran bahasa Jepang hari ini.

"Baiklah, semuanya. Kita mulai belajar bahasa Jepang sekarang. Buka buku pelajaran kalian dan cari halaman tiga puluh dua ..."

BLA ... BLA ... BLA ...

Semuanya pun menfokuskan diri untuk menerima pelajaran. Yuna juga begitu. Ia juga menfokuskan dirinya untuk mendengarkan Kakashi berceloteh. Hingga terdengarlah suara seseorang yang berbisik dari arah belakang Yuna.

"Pssst ... Pssst ... Hei, anak baru!"

Suara itu sangat mengganggu Yuna. Sehingga membuat Yuna menoleh ke arah laki-laki berambut pirang tadi.

"Apa?" kata Yuna dengan nada yang cukup datar.

Laki-laki berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Ada tiga guratan di dua pipinya. Kulit coklat yang eksotik. Mengenakan pakaian seragam sekolah yang tidak rapi. Urak-urakan begitu. Namanya Uzumaki Naruto.

Yuna memandangnya dengan datar. Laki-laki yang bernama Naruto itu, tertawa menyengir ke arah Yuna.

"Aku ingin berkenalan denganmu," ucap Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Yuna.

Dengan wajah yang tampak bosan, Yuna memandang tangan Naruto dengan lama.

"Nanti saja pas di jam istirahat. Ini masih jam pelajaran, kan? Jadi, perkenalannya nanti saja," Yuna mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah depan kelas lagi. Sikapnya cukup membuat Naruto sewot.

'Huh, kenapa dia tidak mau berkenalan denganku? Bisa sajakan berkenalan pas di jam pelajaran hari ini. Aku tidak akan menyerah untuk bisa berkenalan dengannya,' batin Naruto yang bertekad dalam hatinya.

Hening. Keadaan kelas cukup hening ketika Kakashi menulis sesuatu di papan tulis. Beberapa murid pun mencatat apa yang ditulis sang guru. Termasuk Yuna juga.

POK!

Kepala Yuna dihantam oleh sesuatu dari arah belakang. Sehingga membuat konsentrasi Yuna kembali buyar. Segera saja Yuna menoleh ke arah belakang lagi.

"Apa-apaan sih?" sembur Yuna yang mulai kesal.

Naruto menyengir lebar.

"Aku mau berkenalan denganmu," kembali Naruto mengatakan kalimat yang sama. Tangannya terulur ke arah Yuna.

Yuna menjadi bosan mendengarnya. Dengan cepat, ia membalas uluran tangan Naruto itu.

"Haruka Yuna," jawab Yuna singkat.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Panggil saja Naruto."

"Hm, sudah ya. Aku mau berkonsentrasi belajar nih."

"Oh, baiklah."

Maka mereka melepaskan uluran tangan masing-masing. Yuna kembali lagi menghadap ke arah depan kelas. Sedangkan Naruto tersenyum senang karena sudah berkenalan dengan anak baru itu. Wajahnya merona merah.

Entah apa yang terjadi. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Naruto sekarang. Tiada yang tahu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam istirahat tiba, para penghuni sekolah pun berhamburan keluar seperti anak ayam yang lepas dari kandangnya. Saatnya untuk memanjakan perut yang lapar dengan mengantri untuk memesan makanan di kantin. Suasana di sekolah pun menjadi ribut sekali.

Pusat perhatian tertuju di kelas 10-B, di mana meja Yuna dikelilingi oleh tiga gadis yang ingin berkenalan. Satu persatu gadis memperkenalkan dirinya. Yuna meladeni mereka secara bergantian.

Mulai dari seorang gadis berambut pendek merah muda. Bermata hijau bagaikan permata emerald. Berkulit putih. Namanya Haruno Sakura.

Lalu seorang gadis berambut panjang pirang diikat ponytail. Ada poni rambut yang menutupi sedikit mata kanannya. Namanya Yamanaka Ino.

Satu lagi adalah seorang gadis berambut panjang indigo. Matanya berwarna lavender. Namanya Hyuga Hinata.

Mereka bersalaman secara bergantian. Yuna tampak senang bisa berkenalan dengan teman-teman barunya.

"Oh, kamu baru saja pindah ke kota Konoha ini ya, Yuna-san," kata Sakura membulatkan mulutnya seperti huruf o.

"Iya, Sakura-san," Yuna mengangguk sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Ayo, Yuna-san! Kita pergi ke kantin sama-sama. Kita sudah jadi teman, kan?" pinta Ino sambil menarik tangan Yuna agar Yuna bangkit berdiri dari duduknya.

"Eh?" Yuna pun bangkit berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ayo, Hinata!" Sakura juga menarik tangan Hinata.

"I-iya, Sakura," Hinata mengangguk dan pasrah diseret Sakura.

Maka Yuna pun dibawa pergi oleh ketiga teman barunya. Mereka meninggalkan kelas yang kini diisi oleh dua laki-laki yaitu Naruto dan si rambut raven. Si rambut raven yang bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto masih duduk di bangkunya dengan santai. Ia menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya. Sasuke yang hendak berdiri dari bangkunya. Ia memperhatikan Naruto yang termenung sendiri.

"Hei, Dobe!" panggil Sasuke yang terheran-heran.

"Hm ...," jawab Naruto singkat.

"Kenapa kamu termenung begitu? Apa yang kamu pikirkan?"

"Tidak ada."

"Lantas?"

SREK!

Kedua mata biru Naruto menajam. Ia memandang Sasuke dengan sewot.

"Ya, sekarang sudah waktunya istirahat, Teme!" tukas Naruto seraya bangkit berdiri dari duduknya dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan. Ia tidak habis pikir tentang si bocah hiperaktif itu. Selalu bersikap dingin dan menyebalkan begitu. Lantas ia juga berjalan santai sambil menyusul Naruto yang sudah keluar dari kelas.

Mereka berdua pun pergi ke arah tujuan yang berbeda. Sasuke pergi ke arah atap sekolah dan Naruto pergi ke arah kantin. Mereka tidak pergi ke arah yang sama padahal mereka adalah sahabat karib. Tapi, sering terlihat tidak akur begitu karena sifat mereka yang bertentangan antara satu sama lainnya. Entahlah mengapa begitu. Namun, yang pasti mereka selalu kelihatan seperti bertengkar begitu. Aneh sekali.

Kini kelas 10-B pun diisi oleh kesunyian yang abadi. Para penghuninya sudah pergi ke arah tujuan masing-masing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

BRUUUM! CIIIIT!

Motor sport pun berhenti di saat Yuna berdiri sendirian di halte bus. Hanya ada Yuna di sana. Tidak ada orang lagi yang menunggu bus seperti dirinya. Karena sebagian besar para penghuni Konoha High School tersebut membawa kendaraan sendiri. Sebagian besar juga ada yang dijemput oleh keluarga masing-masing.

Sekarang waktunya pulang sekolah, Yuna memilih menunggu bus kota datang di halte yang berseberangan dari sekolahnya. Tampak banyak kendaraan yang lalu lalang di jalan raya tersebut. Deru dan berisik suara kendaraan-kendaraan sangat membuat suasana kota semakin ramai. Terlebih suasana di jam anak-anak sekolah pulang seperti ini. Semakin menambah suasana bising saja.

Yuna menarik pandangannya ke arah sebuah motor sport yang berhenti di dekatnya. Motor sport yang berwarna hitam. Seorang laki-laki berjaket jingga melepaskan helm yang menutupi kepalanya.

Rupanya Naruto. Ia tersenyum lebar dan turun dari motor kesayangannya. Lalu ia berjalan pelan ke arah Yuna.

Yuna memandang Naruto dengan datar. Ia tak habis pikir dengan laki-laki berambut pirang ini. Selalu saja mengganggunya dan berusaha mendekatinya sejak beberapa hari ini. Semakin membuat Yuna kesal karena terusik oleh gangguan si makhluk kuning itu.

"Kamu lagi!" sahut Yuna ketus."Kenapa sih kamu selalu saja mendekati aku? Sudah kubilangkan jangan dekati aku. Aku tidak suka didekati ataupun diganggu sama cowok kayak kamu. Jadi, sana pergi!"

Naruto malah tertawa cengengesan mendengarnya.

"Hehehe ... Ceritanya kamu ngusir aku ya?"

"Sudah jelas gitu. Malah nanya lagi."

"Hehehe, baiklah. Aku mau pergi dari sini asal kamu juga ikut sama aku."

"Eh, masa aku harus ikut sama kamu juga?"

"Iya, soalnya aku mau ngajak kamu pulang sama-sama. Aku lihat kamu nunggu sendirian di sini. Kalau nunggu bus kota di sini, dijamin pasti lama nunggunya. Aku pernah lho nunggu bus di sini. Jadi ..."

Naruto menghentikan perkataannya sebentar. Ia menatap Yuna lekat-lekat. Yuna memandangnya dengan sewot.

"Nggak akan. Aku nggak akan mau pulang sama kamu."

"Kenapa?"

"Nggak mau aja. Suka-suka aku dong."

"Kalau gitu, aku temani kamu nunggu bus di sini."

"Nggak usah. Aku bisa sendiri kok. Kamu mau pulang, ya pulang aja. Jangan bawa-bawa aku."

"Aku tetap temani kamu di sini karena kamu nggak mau pulang sama aku. Kalau kamu mau pulang sama aku, ya aku pulang."

Wajah Yuna semakin sewot saja dibuatnya. Naruto tetap bersikeras untuk mendekatinya. Dia tidak habis pikir tentang Naruto.

Sejenak Yuna menghelakan napasnya. Dia melihat ke arah lain.

"Terserah kamu saja. Aku tetap akan nunggu bus kota di sini."

"Oke, aku akan temani kamu, Yuna."

Naruto menyengir lebar sambil melipat tangannya lalu disanggahkan di belakang lehernya. Ia senang pada akhirnya dia bisa di dekat Yuna lebih lama.

Entah apa yang terjadi pada Naruto akhir-akhir ini. Dia selalu saja mengganggu Yuna. Yuna merasa terusik oleh serangga pengganggu yang selalu duduk di belakangnya ini. Dia merasa tidak aman jika berada di sekolah. Dia menganggap Naruto sebagai hantu yang bergentayangan dan selalu menghantui dirinya saat di sekolah. Hantu yang selalu membuatnya kesal. Benar-benar kesal.

Kini Yuna sudah memasrahkan keadaan. Sepertinya Naruto tidak dapat diusir dengan berbagai cara apapun itu. Tidak akan berhasil. Jadi, Yuna membiarkan Naruto mendekatinya tanpa mengatakan kalimat-kalimat yang pedas.

Satu detik. Dua menit. Tiga jam.

Sudah tiga jam, Yuna menunggu bus kota yang dinanti-nantinya. Tapi, belum kunjung tiba juga.

Yuna melirik jam tangan yang tersemat di pergelangan tangannya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Yuna terperanjat.

"Hah? Sudah jam segini?!" Yuna ternganga lebar."Sudah sore. Gimana ini?"

Naruto yang duduk di bangku halte bus, tak jauh dari Yuna berdiri sekarang. Ia pun ikut menyahut perkataan Yuna itu.

"Makanya sudah kubilangkan kalau nunggu bus kota di sini lama. Kamu tetap keras kepala sih."

Kedua mata ungu lavender Yuna menyudut pada Naruto. Naruto duduk santai sambil memandang ke arah lain. Setelah itu, Yuna menggerutu sendiri.

Sudah tiga jam lamanya, Yuna berdiri di tempatnya berpijak. Tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Sementara Naruto yang ikut menungguinya, mondar-mandir di tempat itu bagaikan lalat. Tidak membuat Yuna merasa terganggu selama tiga jam itu.

Sekarang suasana di sekitar sekolah yang berseberangan dengan halte bus tersebut, sudah sepi dan hening. Meskipun banyak kendaraan yang lalu-lalang di jalan raya di antara halte dan sekolah itu. Membuat Yuna merasa gelisah karena takut pulang kemalaman. Apalagi sudah jam 5 sore begini. Pasti orang tuanya mencemaskannya sekarang.

Apa boleh buat, Yuna harus segera pulang sekarang sebelum gelap. Lantas ia berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Naruto ...!"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Naruto pun menoleh.

"Apa?"

"Hm ...," Yuna kelihatan salah tingkah."Hm ... Uhm ... Itu ... Mau nggak ngantar aku pulang sekarang?"

Salah satu alis Naruto terangkat ke atas. Sedetik kemudian, ia mengangguk cepat.

"Dengan senang hati, aku akan mengantarmu," Naruto tertawa lebar sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Huh, jangan banyak basa-basi."

"Hehehe ... Ayo, kita pergi!"

Secara langsung, Naruto menarik tangan Yuna. Yuna pun terseret oleh langkah Naruto. Mereka berjalan cepat ke arah motor sport yang terparkir sejak tadi di depan halte.

Yuna kelabakan di saat Naruto menariknya.

"HEI, NARUTO! TUNGGU! JANGAN TARIK TANGANKU SEPERTI ITU!" seru Yuna sekeras mungkin dan menggema di tempat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Terima kasih," sahut Yuna setelah tiba di depan rumahnya. Rumah sederhana yang berlantai dua.

"Sama-sama," ucap Naruto menyengir lebar sambil duduk di atas motornya."Tapi, itu aja ya yang bisa kamu bilang?"

"Iya, itu aja. Jadi, apa lagi yang mesti aku bilang?"

"Aku minta nomor hp-mu dong, Yuna."

"Apa? Minta nomor hp-ku?"

"Iya."

"Jangan harap," Yuna menatap Naruto dengan sewot."Aku mau masuk ke rumahku dulu. Sampai jumpa!"

Yuna menyelonong pergi meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja. Sampai membuat Naruto ternganga habis. Lantas Naruto menggeram sendiri. Ia menatap kepergian Yuna dengan perasaan yang sangat kesal.

"Dasar, cewek yang sangat menyebalkan. Susah juga untuk mendekatinya. Aku minta jadi temannya, tidak mau. Aku minta nomor hp-nya saja, tidak mau. Semuanya serba tidak mau. Yuna, kamu buat aku semakin geram saja sama kamu," Naruto mengepalkan dua tangannya kuat-kuat saking kesal. Tapi, sedetik kemudian ia menyeringai senang.

"Tapi, kamu adalah cewek yang sangat menarik, Yuna. Aku tidak akan berhenti untuk selalu mengejarmu," sahut Naruto lagi. Ia pun memakai helm-nya lagi. Lalu ia menghidupkan mesin motor sport-nya.

BRUUUUUM!

Motor sport yang dikendarai Naruto melaju kencang di jalan kecil dengan dua sisinya dipenuhi oleh perumahan warga. Meninggalkan suara deru yang sangat kencang dan memekakkan telinga bagi siapa saja yang mendengarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa bulan kemudian, terlihat Naruto dan Yuna berada di taman sekolah. Di bawah pepohonan rindang di pagi hari yang masih segar, mereka berdua saling berhadapan. Mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat penting.

Ya, sudah beberapa bulan berlalu ini, hubungan Naruto dan Yuna semakin dekat saja. Meskipun pada awalnya, Yuna selalu bersikap kasar pada Naruto dan mengatakan kalimat-kalimat ketus yang sangat menyakitkan hati Naruto. Tapi, Naruto patah arang dan tidak pantang menyerah untuk mendekati Yuna. Sangat susah untuk membuat Yuna menjadi temannya. Yuna yang sangat keras kepala, angkuh, bebal dan tegas. Dia adalah gadis yang tersulit untuk ditundukkan.

Tapi, pada akhirnya hati Yuna yang keras itupun berhasil meleleh juga. Dia mau menjadi teman Naruto dengan senang hati. Bahkan sudah memberikan nomor hp-nya pada Naruto. Membuat Naruto sungguh bahagia karena Yuna sudah bertekuk lutut padanya.

Hingga usaha Naruto menjadi teman Yuna berhasil seratus persen, kini Naruto pun berjuang lagi untuk membuat Yuna jatuh cinta padanya. Susah juga. Tapi, Naruto tetap berusaha untuk mendapatkan hati Yuna sepenuhnya. Sampai beberapa bulan lamanya, akhirnya juga Yuna jatuh cinta pada Naruto. Ia pun memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Naruto.

Pagi hari yang cerah ini, Yuna membelalakkan kedua matanya bersamaan Naruto mengatakan tiga kalimat untuknya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Yuna."

Otomatis senyum manis pun terukir di wajah cantik Yuna. Ia membalas pernyataan cinta Naruto dengan cepat.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Naruto!"

Secara refleks, Yuna merangkul leher Naruto.

GREP!

Membuat Naruto kaget plus senang saat dipeluk mendadak oleh Yuna. Dengan senyum yang terkembang, Naruto membalas pelukan Yuna. Betapa bahagianya hatinya sekarang.

Bunga-bunga cinta bermekaran di hati mereka. Mereka berpelukan dengan eratnya. Dengan senyuman yang tak pernah hilang di wajah, Naruto pun mengatakan sesuatu pada Yuna.

"Akhirnya aku mendapatkan cintamu. Mulai sekarang kita berpacaran. Terima kasih, Yuna."

Yuna semakin tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Hatinya melayang-layang bebas ke langit tujuh sana. Dewi cinta membawa dirinya ke alam percintaan yang sejati. Dia pun menjawab perkataan Naruto itu.

"Iya, Naruto. Aku tahu. Aku senang bisa mendapatkanmu."

"Hehehe, aku juga senang, tahu."

"Hm, karena itu jangan pernah lepaskan pelukanmu ini ya. Aku ingin terus dipeluk sama kamu kayak gini."

"Oh ya?"

"Iya."

"Oke, aku akan selalu memelukmu kayak gini. Nggak akan pernah kulepaskan."

"Janji?"

"Janji. Janjiku seumur hidup."

"Hahaha, gombal."

"Aku serius kok."

"Aku nggak percaya."

"Nggak percaya ya? Oke, terserah kamu aja, Yuna."

"Hahaha ..."

Mereka pun tertawa lepas bersama tanpa melepaskan pelukan masing-masing. Di bawah pohon rindang, pada pagi hari yang indah ini menjadi saksi bisu dimulainya cinta mereka yang menyatu. Inilah hari jadian antara Naruto dan Yuna.

Begitulah akhirnya. Kisah Naruto dan Yuna di Konoha High School. Begitu mengesankan dan berakhir bahagia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Inilah cerita pertama saya di fandom Xover Naruto and Saint Seiya Omega. Fic yang saya persembahkan buat teman saya di facebook. Namanya Aghisna.**

 **Maaf ya Aghisna, fic request kamu telat update-nya. Disebabkan banyak kendalanya kayak ide ceritanya hilang pas ditulis, tapi akhirnya muncul lagi. Terus nggak ada paket internet yang memungkinkan saya mengupdate semua cerita ini sehingga saya hiatus agak lama. Jadinya, update ceritanya terlalu lama padahal sudah dibuat jauh-jauh hari. Gimana ya susah juga jelasinnya? Akhir-akhir ini saya sangat susah dan banyak masalah. Gitulah.**

 **Tapi, pada akhirnya update juga walaupun sudah terlambat. Namun, yang pasti saya sudah penuhi janji saya untuk membuat fic ini. Semoga kamu suka dengan ceritanya dan nggak kecewa.**

 **Terima kasih atas perhatianmu yang sudah membaca cerita ini dan jangan lupa review ya! ^^**

 **Bagi yang request fic sama saya, yang merasa request fic-nya belum update. Jangan berkecil hati, cepat atau lambat pasti bakal saya buat dan saya update juga kok. Tapi, kalau bisa ingatkan saya ya. Saya ini orangnya rada-rada lupa-lupa ingat. Jadi, ingatkan ya jika fic request-nya belum update melalui pm atau kolom review. Pasti bakal saya tanggapi melalui balasan kolom PM atau langsung saya balas melalui update cerita yang diminta. Terima kasih.**

 **Arigatou gozaimasu.**

 **Sayonara.**

 **HIKARI SYARAHMIA**

 **Selasa, 1 Desember 2015**


End file.
